


Lost and Found

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender (2018)
Genre: Can be seen as platonic, F/M, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Hunk used to date Lotor btw, Hunk’s Dad is a horrible person btw, Hurt & Comfort, Neglect, Not cannon dad tho, This Got dark real fast, Two bros just being straight, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Pidge heard crying while she was laying awake one night, and she goes to investigate.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DifferentChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/gifts).

(This is for a very very lovely person I have encountered :) Go send them some love!)

Pidge was laying in her bed, trying to fall asleep, though she went unsuccessful.

Though, a noise caught her attention.

Someone was... crying?

She sat up and pulled on her jumper and began to walk the Atlas’ corridors trying to locate the sound.

After about 10 minutes of silence, she was beginning to think about giving up but then she heard the sounds again.

She strolled up to the door where the noises were coming from.

“Hunk’s room...?” She muttered, before knocking on the door.

The crying stopped, but nobody came to the door.

The knocked over and over again, getting worried.

She finally spoke.

“Hunk? It’s me, Katie.” She said, her voice breaking with worry.

Finally the door opened.

The door was opened by Hunk, his cheeks tear stained and eyes red.  
He was definitely crying.

Pidge blinked, frowning.

“Hunk, are you okay?” She asked, concerned.

Hunk shook his head.

“I just... it’s fine. I’m fine, it’s just... my family..” Hunk said, rubbing his arm.

Pidge hugged him.

“I understand, it’s fine. We will get them back. I promise.” Pidge whispered.

Before long, Hunk began to cry again.

“I just really miss them, I don’t even know if they are alive...” Hunk muttered.

“Yeah...”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are they like..?”

“My biological mom is the sweetest woman I have ever met, very smart and gives everyone a warm feeling, my stepmom seems really tough, which she is, but never with us. She really knows how to sort out a bullying problem. My sisters are just a bundle of energy, you can never get them to calm down and my baby brother just sleeps all the time. I lost contact with my dad along time ago, which I am quite thankful for. He wasn’t the best influence.” 

“What did he do?”

“When he was looking after me he would’ve gave me pills to make me sleep throughout the time he was looking after me for or just drop me off at our neighbors’ houses. Though Mam and Mom caught onto it and cut him off from the entire family.”

Pidge just stayed silent, pulling away and looked at Hunk in the eyes.

“That’s... That’s horrible...” 

“It didn’t bother me as a kid, everyone was nice in the neighbourhood, apart from one troubled kid. He actually broke my arm once, that’s when my moms noticed something was definitely wrong.” Hunk Said, shrugging.

“Oh god.. I’m, really sorry.” Pidge said.

“It’s fine, I’m over it now, at least a bit.”

“How? That was horrible!” Pidge said, surprised.

Hunk shrugged.

“It never went on for long and I was too naive and gullible then, he just told me that to go to work, even though he was unemployed.” Hunk replied.

For a while they just stood there, holding each other.

Though, inevitably, a person was bound to stroll along.

It was Matt, holding a giant tub.

“Uhh, you guys having a hug party?” Matt Asked, eyebrow raised.

The pair jumped and looked at Matt, taken by surprise.

“Yes but actually no.” Hunk replied.

“Why?” 

“Hunk was being angsty.”

“I was not!”

“You were telling me about your dad issues, Hunk.”

“Those happened when I was like, 10!”

“My point still stands.”

“Uhh, Should I go?” Matt Asked.

Pidge nodded.

Matt then proceeded to waddle off, awkwardly.

“But I do not have Dad issues.” Hunk Said, glaring at Pidge.

“Tsuyoshi Garret, You have worse Dad issues than Lotor.”

“Don’t you dare use my dead boyfriend to prove a point, you shortcake.”

“You’re a twink.”

“I’m hurt.” Hunk Said, holding his heart.

They heard laughing from another room, it was coming from Lance’s.

Pidge groaned and thundered on the door.

“SHUT UP” Pidge yelled.

“Make me!”

“OH YEAH, I SURE WILL-“ Pidge said, rolling up her sleeve before Hunk placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Pidge, please...” He said, before yawning.

“Jeez, all of that crying and bickering made me tired.” Hunk Said, rubbing his eyes.

Pidge looked at Hunk.

“Well just go to sleep.”

“That’s what I was going to do.” Hunk Said, walking back into his room.

Pidge sighed, and walked back to hers.

[I might right Part 2 :)]


End file.
